


Hunting Vignettes

by sammichgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fandom art, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, fandom creations, fandom props, hunting brothers, wincestmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9243674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammichgirl/pseuds/sammichgirl
Summary: Small scenes of Sam and Dean on hunts - using fandom props/art/creations.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Done for day six of wincestmas 2016 for [stephanie-likes.](http://stephanie-likes.tumblr.com/)

[](https://imageshack.com/i/pmbFSW2hj)

• Sam and Dean and a cursebox: “No Dean, don’t touch that!”  
• Sam and Dean burning bones a la Folsom Prison Blues (those boys sure do get in trouble a lot)  
• Sam and Dean and Baby, saving people, hunting things, the family business  
• Sam and Dean wishing you a happy new year, “No Dean, let’s not have a drinking contest to see how monstrous we can become.”

Save


End file.
